WildFire
This is my Sona and no drgaon else's, please appreciate that. Thank You. WildFire is a mystery to everydragon in Pyrrhia. She ran from Queen Scarlet in a second, hid from everydragon's sight, and nobody ever knew her name. She really is the most mysterious dragon in history, and the most misunderstood. Un~known History She was born, not in the RainWing village, but was born (hatched) on the NightWing island. Her father took care of her most of the time, but her mother, Monkey, changed her scales to NightWing colors and said her name was DreamChasher and took care of her while the RainWings slept. She hatched three days before dad died. The NightWings were celebrating the arrival of the dragonet. They had meat and bright colors, which was a mistake. WildFire got her name because of the the colorful ribbons were mostly a redish~yellow. She touched it and her scales changed. All the NightWings were amazed. But one was displeased of what she was, Morrowseer. He was going to kill WildFire and her mother. But when Morrowseer tried to get rid of her, her father got in front of the flames and was brunt to a crisp. Her mother grab her and StarSpeaker's prized possession, an enchanted star necklace. She changed her scales to a bright red and dullish~yellow. She ran to the RainWing village and the NightWings never saw them again. When she was 4 years old her mother was arrested for killing her sister, which she didn't. When this happened, WildFire grabbed her father's star necklace and ran with fruit and 5 gems for selling. She also grabbed 3 scrolls with information about 3 tribes. One, The SkyWings, Two, The IceWings , and Three, the SandWings. First, she tried to seek help from the SkyWings, which was a bad idea. Queen Scarlet made her a prisoner and she almost had to fight Peril. ( this was two days before the dragonets of destiny came ) Scarlet underestimated the size of her wrists and chains and WildFire slipped right out. She flew away with silent and soft wing~beats. She even changed her scales to the color of the lowering sun. When this happened, she turned her luck on Possibility. When she arrived, a SandWing noticed her change her scales to yellow to pink from happiness. The SandWing threw a vase at her and it broke into a million pieces. The SandWing was mad and scared. She screamed and screamed like she was dyeing but WildFire was on the other side of the market. One male SandWing and two male SkyWings ran to her and she flew far but they were following her like she had stolen something. She was a lot faster then the SandWing but the SkyWings were right behind her. She changed her scales to her environment and they were confused where she went. She hid in a cave and with her animus, she made it her home, not to far from Possibility and not that far from the IceWing kingdom, where she may go next. Looks She is mostly blue but she changes her scales time from time, rather from emotion or from her environment. She has the RainWing ear fins and horns and also has the NightWing stars in her wings. She has cloth around her feet/legs and around her tail. She sometimes wears her father's necklace but dosen't wear it when she has to be a poor SandWing with only three gems. She also has a weird marking near her eye and down her body. Gallery (there will be some soon i promise) Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets